I Am In Love With You
by B.DAVIS-SCOTTothH.JAMES-SCOTT
Summary: Lucas and Nathan are both dating Peyton but neither of them know it. But once they meet the beautiful half-sisters everything is changed. BL, NH, and some Peyton hate
1. Bros Over Hoes, Right?

Hey guysssssssssss. This is my very first story so please don't be too harsh.

Inspiration: I watched a video on YouTube Brooke/Lucas/Lily & Nathan/Haley/Jamie-I'm in Love with You **and I totally fell in love with it so I decided to do a story.** **This story is set in Junior Year of High School. Enjoy** 1. It's bros over hoes right? "**Then put some ice on it", – Nathan Scott said to his girlfriend of 5 months. He would be lying if he said that things were going great, hell he would be lying if he said that things were going nice! It was terrible. What he learned from these months was that Peyton Sawyer sure was a handful and a bitch, and a freak, and an artist and has a terrible taste in music.** "**You think I wanna talk", – Nathan said after 30 minutes of listening to his girlfriend talk about not being open with each other enough. Hell, bitch we are 17. Don't go freaking nuts if I don't want to talk to you.** "**No", - Peyton said and the people stood in silence.** "**Get out of my car then", - Nathan said with a 'what are you waiting for' look on his face.** "**I'm sorry but that's a little played out", - Peyton said trying to calm the situation but with no success. ** "**You think being with you isn't", - Nathan said. Peyton not seeing the point of fighting anymore got out of the car.** "**Have a nice walk home", - Nathan said after she got out and started the car and drove away.** **Peyton Sawyer sure endured some pretty good fights that night. With her sister and parents and best friend and boyfriend but this, this one would top them in a blink of a second.** "**You gave up on me", - Lucas Scott said to his girlfriend of 5 months. To say he was angry was a huge understatement. – "I guess it wasn't about you, only what you wanted". ** "**Ok, so saying you shouldn't get your hopes up of publishing your book is like giving up on someone. Then sure as hell I gave up on us", - Peyton said with sarcasm dripping down her voice.** "**That's why you didn't say yes, you didn't think I could do it", - Lucas exclaimed getting fed up with her 'I am so innocent attitude'.** "**You know what? I gotta go", - Lucas said and got out.** 3 days later "**I'm sorry, ok? I freaked 'cause you were so confident that it was getting published and I thought that you would forget me", - Peyton said with fake sadness.** "**Oh, Peyton don't you get it? You are the most important thing in my life", - Lucas said and pulling his girlfriend for a kiss.** **Little did they know that someone was watching them very clearly and would start a fight of his own.** 3 hours later "**Hey", - Nathan said trying to get rid of every anger in his voice.** "**Look I am sorry for how I acted today. I was stupid and selfish and want you to forgive me if you find it in yourself to do so", - Peyton praying he would forgive her.** "**Ok", - Nathan said thinking that crushing her would have to wait a few days and pulling her into a kiss.** **Once again nobody noticed the blonde boy watching those two.** 1 week later Pathan (ewww) and Leyton (can you spell d-i-s-g-u-s-t-i-n-g) are doing good. "**We're done", – Nathan said finally getting to the moment he had been hoping for over a week** "**But you forgave me", - Peyton said obviously oblivious to the fact that her ex-boyfriend knew she cheated on him with his brother.** "**I forgave you for being a bitch but not for cheating on me with my brother. And you know what he said? Do you? ", - Nathan said with anger. When noticing the confused look on her face he spoke – "He said you started dating the same time we did so you cheated on both of us with each other. How damn stupid are? ** **And as fast as he came as fast he want away.** **She went into his house and screamed for him** "**Lucas", - Peyton said trying to fix this mess. Noticing she wasn't getting any answer she spoke up again – "Look I know I hurt you but we can get past this I promise you because nothing is ever gonna change the fact that I am in love with you"** "**You got a hell of the way showing it. I don't care what you say or think Peyton. It's over now get the hell out of my house" – Lucas said and Peyton felt obliged to do that for him so she left without a word with tears streaming down her face.**


	2. In Da Club

**Sorry for the update delay. I promise it'll never happen again. As a reward for your patience I am posting two chapters today.**

**P.S. cann someone give me a link to a story called coming back to you. It's a brucas story and leyton are engaged but want to break-up and then peyton dies.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH but I could use James Lafferty 3**

It was silent. Not something the brothers were used to. Most of the time there was the noice of the bastetball bouncing on the pavement but now nothing. Silence.

"I broke up with her," – said the older and probably wiser brother.

"Me too", - the younger brother said.

"Look, Nate. There is no use on dwelling on the past. Let's just forget this huge mess", - Lucas said to his brother

"What do you suggest", - Nathan said, still not used to the fact that he was single. He knew most people would jugde him for not trying to mend his relationship with his brother but he can't help it at all.

"There is this party tonight at Tric. Maybe we could go, have some fun, you know?", - Lucas said

"See ya there then", - Nathan said and walked away leaving Lucas alone on the RiverCourt.

*brucas**naley*

When the boys arrived the club was already full. Unfortunately right after they sat near the bar, Peyton introduced the newest act.

"Alright, guys! Are you ready to get this party started?", - Peyton yelled through her microphone

"Yeah!", - the crowd roared with excitement.

"Well here we go guys. A big welcome to the one and only Haley James", - Peyton said. You could tell by her voice that she clearly was jealous of this Haley.

**Nathan P.O.V.**

"Well here we go guys. A big welcome to the one and only Haley James", - Peyton said. She got offstage and in her place came a beautiful girl with long curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a red top with black jeans and some Gucci heels. To say she looked gorgeous would be an understatement.

She introduced herself and began to sing.

_It's gotta be this one__  
__Don't have to fake it__  
__You know I can take it__  
__What if I told you__  
__Your tears__  
__Haven't been ignored__  
__And everything__  
__That was taken__  
__Can be restored___

God, this girl can sing! And she is totally hot and pretty and she must probably be smart.

_Feel this__  
__Can you feel this?__  
__My heart beating__  
__Out of my chest__  
__Feel this__  
__Can you feel this__  
__Salvation__  
__Under my breath___

Let's check how that brother of mine is doing. I turned around and saw my brother drooling over some brunette girl who seemed to be staring at him too.

_It's gotta be__  
__Just right__  
__Soul and spirit__  
__Chord and lyric__  
__What if I told you__  
__That innocence is yours__  
__And beauty you have now__  
__Is brighter than before__  
__Before___

**Lucas P.O.V. **

Nice song, does have a nice ring to it. I just bought a soda when i bumped into some girl.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching", - I said trying to apologize to her.

"No, no it's fine. I'm Brooke Davis", - Brooke said and offered a dimpled smile.

"I'm Lucas Scott. So, you new here?", - I asked her after I realized that I didn't see her before.

"Yeah, just moved here from New York with my sister over there. Her name is Haley James", - Brooke replied with a distant look pointing to the girl on stage.

"Wait, you said that you are sisters, how come you don't have the same surname?". – I said curiosity getting the best of me.

"Well, long story short. We have the same dads but different mothers. We are 4 months apart.I am older of course! That's why Haley goes with her mother's maiden name. We weren't close until like Freshman year when our English teacher paired us together for a project. We've been unseperable since.", - Brooke finished with a smile on her face.

"Guess we have the same story", - I replied with a laugh

"What do you mean?", - she said with a confused expression on her face.

"You see that guy drooling over Haley with raven hair?", - I asked and when she nodded I continued. – "He's my brother. We're 5 months apart and I am older. His name is Nathan Scott. Dan left both of our mothers alone so we were pretty close in the end of junior high but now we are on a rocky road since we got cheated on with our girlfriend.", - I concluded givving her a small smile. Even if we just met i felt myself at ease with her. I really liked her so maybe a date won't hurt.

"Brooke, you busy this weekend? If you aren't I thought it would be great to get to know you better you in kind of a ...date way?", - I said nervously

"Good, because I thought you would never ask", - Brooke said.

_Feel this__  
__Can you feel this?__  
__My heart beating__  
__Out of my chest__  
__Feel this__  
__Can you feel this__  
__Salvation__  
__Under my breath___

_Let go, let go, and believe__  
__Let go, let go, and believe__  
__Let go, let go, and believe__  
__Let go___

_Feel this__  
__Can you feel this?__  
__My heart beating__  
__Out of my chest__  
__Feel this__  
__Can you feel this__  
__Salvation__  
__Under my breath_

__After the song finished everyone started clapping and Haley got offstage and ran to Brooke hugging her.

"Hales, I know you love me but I don't need my own sister strangeling me", - Brooke replied with a laugh and soon Haley pulled away.

"Oh thanks Brookie, and who are you?", - she said after noticing me.

"He is Lucas. I met him today and if you ever call me Brookie again i'll kill you with my bare hands", - Brooke said with a laugh.

While we were still laughing after some jokes, Nathan came and introduced himself.

"I'm Nathan Scott, but you probably knew that. Bad-boy, captain of the ravens and the brother of that loser over there", - he said and Brooke and Haley started to laugh.

"Very funny lil' bro. Brooke, wanna leave these two alone for a while?", - I said and pulled Brooke with me towards the bar.

**Nathan P.O.V.**

"You were really great up there", - I said and smiled

"Thanks", - she said and never breaking eye contact with me.

"Look, i know we just met, but do you want to go out with me sometime?", - I asked her.

"Sure, why not", - she said and we started joking around.

_People that are meant to be together always find their way in end_

Hopefully this chapter didn't suck. I tried portraying them as much in character as i could.

Coming up next:

Brucas date

Naley date

So basically some fluff


	3. How A Resurrection Really Feels

**Thanks ****for your patience once again. This is chapter 3 of this story and I really hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It all belongs to The CW.**

After Lucas picked Brooke up they went to The Blue Post and started playing Pool.

"Thanks Henry and Gretchen", - the waitress said and left two beers to them.

"I made them myself, kinda used your yearbook photo", - Brooke said and shooted a pool into the hole.

"I didn't know you could play pool", - Lucas said surprised he was being beaten by a girl.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me", - Brooke said smirking

"Really? Like what?", - Lucas said getting closer to her.

"Like, I love it in the summer when it's raining and I love beating boys at pool." – she said and Lucas started to laugh.

"Is that a laugh? Is Lucas Scott having fun?", - Brooke said

"I have fun", - he defended himself

"Yeah, Luke you are the most serious guy I have ever met.", - Brooke said

"Guess, I'll have to show you I'm fun", - Lucas said and drank his beer.

2 hours later

"Don't tell me you love Weird Science. I just adore it", - Brooke said

"Me too", - Lucas said. He was really enjoying himself even thought it seemed really weirdish in the begging.

"Come on, I gotta show you something.", - Brooke said and made their way to the hall way.

"How do you like this tatoo?", - she showed him. It was a Chinese symol.

"It looks really,really,sexy.", - Lucas said and got closer to her and finally closing the gap between the two of them and kissed her. She kissed him back and they started to make-out.

*Brucas satisfied. Naley to go*

After Nathan picked Haley up they went to the pier and found a table set for them and three cards on the table.

They sat and looked at the letters. Nathan opened the first one that read:

_Naley, tell three things you like about each-other._

_Love, Brucas_

"What the hell are Naley and Brucas?", - Nathan said

"Our names and their names combined in one you know, like Brad and Angelina which makes Brangelina" – Haley explained.

"I like your kindness. You are always nice to people even though they don't deserve it. I like your smartness. I love how you know everything and yet cease to amaze me everytime with your knowledge. I like… I like how you are able to loook through my exterior and see the real me.", - Nathan said and looked at her with honesty in his eyes proving to her that he meant every word he said.

"I like how you look at me past the tutor exterior. I like your smile that always seems to brighten up my day. And I like how much I can open up myselt to you and not back dowm from fear.", - Haley sayd and closes her eyes just as she pressed her lips into Nathan's.

*Brucas and Naley both going good for over 3 months.*

"Luke, I think we're ready now", Brooke said and began to kiss him. The kiss escalated and Brooken started to unbutton his shirt.

"Are you sure?", - Lucas asked and when she nodded, he kissed her more fiercly and closed his bedroom door.

*after the act happened*

"Brooke, I… I love you" – Lucas said as he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled in return and looked him in the eye and whispered.

"I love you too…", - she said and tried to kiss him which he gladly accepted.

*awww, let's go to Naley*

"I love you, Haley", - Nathan said just as they arrived at Haley's house after their date.

"I love you too", - Haley said and kissed him.

_Because in the face of true love you don't just give up, even if the object of your affection is begging you to_

**That is a Chair qoute from gossip girl. Hope you liked this**


End file.
